


maybe just a half a drink more

by pondify



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I wrote this at 1am, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: Sans rose as well, looking genuinely disappointed. “aw, leaving so soon?” he said, frowning. “can’t i persuade ya to stay a little longer?”
You smiled apologetically. “I don’t want to impose,” you said. “I really can’t stay.”
To your confusion, Sans’s smile widened a little, a hint of color coming into his white cheeks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a while. I couldn't get this song out of my head, so here's some Sans/Reader fluff. Reader has no specified gender/sex.
> 
> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals.

You were Sans and Papyrus’s neighbor across the hall and two doors down, and you’d met the two when they first moved into your apartment complex about a year after the barrier went down. You had been on your way home from work and grocery shopping, and had paused curiously outside the building when you’d seen the moving truck. It was odd for someone new to move into your building – you yourself had lived there for three years already, it was the first place you’d found when you decided to move out of your home. No one else had moved in since you had, so it was a rare occurrence.

You’d been standing on the pavement, watching to see who your new neighbors were, when suddenly you had heard a loud voice cry out, “HELLO, HUMAN!” and you’d nearly had a heart attack.

That was how you met Papyrus, the tall, spaghetti-loving skeleton monster, and moments later his brother Sans followed. You had admittedly been delighted that your new neighbors were monsters, since you had yet to truly meet one, despite several living in your town. Sure, you’d come across them before, but you had never managed to befriend any, or even really hold a conversation with one, despite how fascinated you were by them. And now, you had two monsters living across the hall. 

You’d become fast friends with the two skeletons. Papyrus was your best friend, almost like your brother, but Sans… he was a mystery. And the more you slowly got to know him, the more intrigued you were by what you saw. After some time spent in their company, you couldn’t lie to yourself by saying that you hadn’t formed a little bit of a crush on the shorter skeleton.

Now, almost six months later, the brothers had invited you to their Christmas Eve party, and you were beyond thrilled. Papyrus had told you excitedly that all of their friends from the Underground were coming as well, and you were eager to meet them, but you were anxious too.

“I can’t help being nervous,” you fretted as you sorted through your closet for something to wear, your phone held to your ear by your shoulder. “What if they don’t like humans? What if they don’t like  _ me _ ?”

Your best friend huffed in good-natured annoyance, the sound crackling slightly through your phone speaker. “They’re going to love you, I promise,” they said. “As long as you chill out!”

Biting your lip, you found yourself unable to laugh much. “I know, I’m just… worried about impressions, I guess.” You knew some monsters were still very wary of humans, and vice versa. You wanted to show that you had no problem with monsters – in fact, you supported them and their rights wholeheartedly. It was just… meeting new people wasn’t your forte.

“I understand,” your best friend said, sounding slightly gentler. “But you’ll be fine. Just try to relax. Deep breaths, okay?”

“Okay,” you answered, doing just that. Inhale, exhale.  _ You can do this, _ you told yourself.

“Listen,” your friend spoke, “I have to go. But text me with the details later, all right? I want to hear everything!”

“I will,” you promised. “Bye!”

After their goodbye, you hung up, sighing. Even the deep breaths weren’t helping enough.

Your phone buzzed in your hand, and you glanced down at the screen, expecting it to be your friend but pleasantly surprised to see that the text was from Sans instead. As much as you hated to admit it, your heart fluttered a little as you opened the message.

**hey kiddo, u ready for 2nite?** it read.

You smirked slightly at his lazy texting style.  **I think so. What should I wear, formal or casual?** you typed back.

The reply was almost instantaneous, which was pretty out of the ordinary for Sans.  **casual but nice**

Okay. You could do dress casual.  **Thx bud, see you at the party :)** you texted him.

**“snow” prob. catch ya later** You snorted at the pun, glancing outside to see the fluffy white flakes drifting down from the sky. It had been snowing on and off all week, but today it had been pretty steady. You were just glad to have a white Christmas for the first time in years. It wasn’t often that it truly snowed in December around these parts.

You finally picked out an oversized red-and-green sweater with a picture of Santa’s face and the text  **WHERE MY HO’S AT?** , along with dark jeans and a pair of black boots. You fixed your hair a bit nicer than you usually did, and hey, a little fragrance couldn’t hurt either, right?

At promptly eight p.m. you headed across the hallway with a bottle of wine in your hand, shivering as you stepped out the door. Your building wasn’t the nicest, and the hall outside your apartment wasn’t properly insulated. As a result, it tended to get very drafty in the winter, especially when the temperatures dropped to single digits like tonight.

When you knocked on the door, Sans opened it, and you were surprised to see that he was also wearing a Christmas sweater, one that was deep blue and read  **ICE TO MEET YOU** in curvy white text. You laughed when you saw him, taking the chance to let your eyes run over him appreciatively. “Nice sweater.”

Sans took one look at you and burst into deep chuckles that made your cheeks warm despite the cold, his usual grin widening. “you too, kid,” he said. “c’mon in, ya must be freezing.” 

“Thanks.” You smiled at him, stepping over the threshold and feeling the warmer air wash over you.

As Sans held the door for you, his gaze dropped to the bottle of wine in your hand. “hey, thanks for bringing that,” he said. “wine’s the only alcohol toriel will drink, and i forgot to pick up some earlier.”

The house was brightly lit, the Christmas tree blazing in the corner of the room, and Papyrus was already chatting excitedly with what looked like a blue fish monster by the kitchen, accompanied by a short yellow lizard-like monster. You were slightly intimidated by the sight of her, but you knew it was your job to be friendly.

“Of course,” you told Sans, handing him the bottle of wine and feeling a tiny jolt as his bony fingers brushed against yours for a brief moment. You tried to brush off the sensation, but you couldn’t help the slight blush that rose to your cheeks.

Sans’s face may have been tinged a faint shade of blue as well, but you couldn’t be sure, as he turned away so quickly. “i’ll just take this to the kitchen,” he said. “come on, i bet you wanna meet undyne and alphys.”

The rest of the night progressed, for the most part, very smoothly. Meeting Undyne was a bit intense – she shook your hand so hard she almost ripped your arm out of the socket, exclaiming very loudly, “So YOU’RE the human Sans is always talking about!” However, despite your embarrassment, you could tell that her intentions were good.

You also met Undyne’s girlfriend, Alphys, who seemed just as anxious as you were. The two of you hit it off right away, and you soon discovered she liked anime, which led the two of you into a heated ten-minute discussion about your favorite shows before the rest of the guests began to arrive.

It was a bit of a shock for you when the king, queen, and ambassador of the monsters showed up, but the queen – Toriel – quickly assured you that you didn’t have to address either of them like royalty, and she was so motherly and kind that you didn’t have any trouble obeying her. “Just Toriel is fine, my child,” she’d said gently when you had stammered out a quick “h-hello, your Majesty". King Asgore, though – well, you didn’t know if you would ever be able to call him anything other than just that.

Frisk, the eleven-year-old ambassador, was just about the sweetest kid you’d ever met, while also being the biggest flirt. They took your hand and bowed over it, kissing your knuckles chastely, and you laughed, beaming at them when they lifted their head to wink at you. You were glad you still knew a bit of sign language from when you’d studied it in high school, for you quickly discovered that Frisk was mute. Fortunately, they seemed quite happy that you were even willing to try, and even offered to teach you.

The last person to show up was, to your even greater shock, Mettaton, the robot who had taken the world by storm when the monsters emerged from the Underground. He was a rising star in both the music and acting industries, and you were a little in awe of him for the whole party – although his presence did create a little drama at first.

You weren’t even aware he had arrived at first. You were sipping your second glass of wine and chatting with Sans and Toriel when you heard a low, vaguely accented voice say, “Oh, darling, I don’t think we’ve met!”

Turning in surprise, you were starstruck at the sight of Mettaton EX standing just behind you. “Oh, goodness,” you said, startled, and quickly introduced yourself.

Mettaton repeated your name, smiling beatifically at you. “What a lovely name,” he purred. “A lovely name for a lovely person.” Elegantly, he took your free hand and lifted it to his silicone lips, pressing a lingering kiss to your knuckles that flustered you considerably more than Frisk’s had.

“Oh… um…” you stammered. “It’s… nice to meet you too?”

Nervous, you chanced a look over at Sans and Toriel. The latter looked considerably amused at your predicament, but the former…

Sans’s eyes were dark, and his grin looked more like a grimace. “mettaton,” he said through clenched teeth. 

Mettaton released your hand, although he fluttered his abnormally long eyelashes at you. “Oh, darling, I do apologize if I was too forward,” he trilled. “I tend to have that effect on people, though.”

“N-no, you’re fine,” you said quickly, withdrawing your hand and taking a drink of your wine to compose yourself. 

Sans was still glaring at Mettaton, and the robot seemed to notice, because he said, “Well, I must be off. I do have to circle the party, you know. But perhaps we can get better acquainted with each other later, my dear?” he added in an aside to you.

You chuckled, mortified but doing your best to keep calm. “I’d love to,” you told him. “It really was nice to meet you.”

“You as well, darling,” he said before making his way across the room to Papyrus, and that was that. 

The party was immensely fun. You got to know all of Sans and Papyrus’s friends, and you could tell you were going to form good friendships with them all yourself. You were honored to be let into this part of the brothers’ lives – it meant you were close enough to them and they trusted you enough to show you their closest and most personal friends.

By the end of the night, you were feeling tired but happy, and just slightly tipsy from your three glasses of wine over the four hours of the party. It was approaching midnight, and you were the last one to remain in the brothers’ house except for Sans. Even Papyrus had gone out for a little bit, saying that he had some last-minute Christmas shopping to do at the convenience store down the block from your complex.

You and Sans were sitting on the couch together, talking softly about the party. The lights were all off except for the Christmas tree, the room dim and suffused with a soft glow. You were a bit sleepy, but not enough to make you want to leave, and being alone with Sans like this was a rare opportunity you couldn’t pass up.

However, when you checked the time, you realized you were probably overstaying your welcome. “I hate to cut this short, Sans, but I really should head out,” you said regretfully, getting to your feet. “I had a great time.”

Sans rose as well, looking genuinely disappointed. “aw, leaving so soon?” he said, frowning. “can’t i persuade ya to stay a little longer?”

You smiled apologetically. “I don’t want to impose,” you said. “I really can’t stay.”

To your confusion, Sans’s smile widened a little, a hint of color coming into his white cheeks. “hey, paps will be out for a while yet. and… baby,” he drawled, his voice dropping, taking your stomach with it, “it’s cold outside.”

He was sweating slightly as his left eye flashed blue, and you could see a record lifting seemingly by itself from the stack on the shelf behind him and moving over to the record player on its right. You were more bewildered than anything – you had seen him use his magic before, although not for anything this seemingly mundane, and anyway, did he just call you  _ baby _ ?

The record began to play, and you let out a nervous laugh as you recognized the track.  _ Baby, It’s Cold Outside.  _ How very clever of him. 

Sans was giving you a look, his eyes half-lidded, and you felt your resolve crumbling under such a flirtatious gaze. You had no idea what had gotten into him, but you were in no way complaining, so you decided to play along.

“ _ I really can’t stay, _ ” you sang along a bit shyly with the female voice on the record, lifting your eyebrows at Sans.

“ _ but baby, it’s cold outside, _ ” he rumbled, stepping closer to you, and you felt a thrill in the pit of your stomach at his intent look.

“ _ I’ve got to go ‘way. _ ” You turned away just as he got close enough to touch, biting your lip playfully.

“ _ but baby, it’s cold outside, _ ” Sans repeated, reaching out and grasping your wrist lightly. That jolt from earlier was back as his bones brushed your skin, but magnified by a hundred, and you only hoped he either felt it too or couldn’t hear the faint gasp that escaped your lips.

“ _ This evening has been… _ ” you began, glancing back over your shoulder at him coyly. His cheekbones were bright blue, and he tugged you back towards him.

“ _ been hopin’ that you’d drop in… _ ” he murmured, and you could tell he meant it.

“ _ So very nice, _ ” you finished, blushing deeply.

“ _ i’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice, _ ” Sans sang, his fingers slipping down to lace with yours as he pulled you back in and turned you to face him again.

“ _ My mother will start to worry. _ ” You knew this wasn’t true, as your mother was more likely to encourage you to plant one on Sans than to tell you to go home, and giggled a little as you sang the line, letting Sans draw you closer.

“ _ beautiful, what’s your hurry? _ ” His eyes lingered on your face, his other skeletal hand coming to rest on the small of your back as his arm wound around your waist.

“ _ Father will be pacing the floor. _ ” Slowly, you let your arm drape around his shoulders, bringing yourself even closer to him.

“ _ listen to the fireplace roar. _ ” Sans winked at you as he started to rock the two of you back and forth, making small steps that guided you in a circle.

“ _ So, really, I’d better scurry. _ ” You were glad you knew the words to the song so well, because your brain was practically short-circuiting at this point.

“ _beautiful, please don’t hurry._ ” You were amazed at the sincerity with which Sans sang, while still maintaining eye contact with you the whole time. 

“ _ Well, maybe just a half a drink more, _ ” you hummed with a smile, knowing full well that you shouldn’t drink any more tonight.

“ _ put some records on while i pour. _ ” Sans winked at you again, twirling you before pulling you back in.

“ _ The neighbors might think… _ ” you sang, although you had no neighbors who would notice or care, and besides, you didn’t care what anyone would say.

“ _ baby, it’s bad out there. _ ” Sans grinned at you, seeming to notice how much you apparently liked it when he called you ‘baby’, even though you knew it was just for the song.

“ _ Say, what’s in this drink? _ ” you inquired, smiling, knowing you’d been the one to bring the wine.

“ _ no cabs to be had out there, _ ” he sang, his bones gripping your hand a little tighter.

“ _ I wish I knew how… _ ” you started, letting him twirl you again.

“ _ your eyes are like starlight now, _ ” he breathed as he brought you back in once more, his arm wrapping around you firmly. Privately, you noticed how the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets seemed brighter than ever – like stars.

“ _ To break the spell, _ ” you finished, entranced by his gaze.

“ _ i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell, _ ” Sans chuckled, his eyes flickering up to your carefully done hair that had gotten a bit mussed throughout the evening, and you flushed.

“ _ I ought to say no, no, no, sir. _ ” Teasingly, you pulled back just a little, and his grip on you tightened in return.

_ “mind if i move in closer? _ ” It was a true question, you could tell, one you answered by pressing yourself against him.

“ _ At least I’m gonna say that I tried, _ ” you added, and he let out a breathy sort of laugh.

“ _ what’s the sense in hurting my pride? _ ” he asked you with a smirk.

“ _ I really can’t stay – _ ”

“ _ baby, don’t hold out – _ ”

“ _ Ah, but it’s cold outside, _ ” you finished together, both smiling at each other. 

You were dancing with your crush on Christmas Eve, singing a romantic duet together while surrounded by the gentle glow from the Christmas tree. Could this moment get any more perfect?

Oh, yes. There was one thing.

Sans tipped his face up towards you, his face glowing blue as he let go of your hand to place his warm, smooth fingers on your jaw. Your heart stuttered, and you met his eyes, not hesitating before letting them drift shut and meeting him halfway with a kiss.

_ Now  _ everything was perfect.


End file.
